In the Moonlight
by cherrifire
Summary: A collection of short stories from the Twilight world. Includes: the musings of a jealous vampire and what happens when the love of your life breaks up with you
1. Flame of Envy

**Disclaimer: Not Stephenie Meyer. No matter how much I wish I could write like her . . . **

**A/N: I know I should have updated my other story first, and I'm really, really sorry to those who are waiting for the next chapter! Unfortunately, school takes up a lot of my time, and mix that with writer's block, and you get . . . well, real slow updates.**

**This is just something that came to mind last week, and it kept bothering me so I had to write it down. But I promise I'll update the other story! Soon!**

* * *

She was supposed to be happy.

In two days, her sister was marrying the man she **(A/N: She as in her sister, not her!) **would love for the rest of forever. Her family was content, and not, at the moment, about to be murdered at a second's notice.

She should have been happy.

So why wasn't she?

She wasn't the type of person who would take advantage of others' faults to make herself feel superior (or at least she didn't _think_ she was). She wasn't going to laugh at those who were unhappy and mock them for it. She would _never_ take away her sister's happiness for her own plans.

And yet, try as she did, she couldn't force herself to feel the floating, beautiful joy that encased her sister and her fiancé these days.

Why?

She twisted her pale fingers through the soft, powdery mound of snow she sat beside, noting absentmindedly that it was the exact same temperature her skin now was. The weak winter moonlight gleamed dimly off her skin and into the snowdrift, casting dancing shadows of misty gray onto the cold white.

There were so many things to think about these days. She had never felt more confused by the things she felt, never been more annoyed by her inability to be happy for her family. She had never needed to get away from her home to spend time trying to figure out her jumbled feelings. When her other sister had married, she had been joyful like the rest of them. Why was this time so different?

And then the answer hit her. It was so plain, so obvious, that she almost laughed out loud at her own ridiculousness. She could not believe it had taken her so much time to figure it out. But then again, she thought with a wry smile, that was probably because it was just her.

She was jealous.

Jealous that all her sisters had found a soul mate and she had not. Jealous that those soul mates loved her sisters more than existence, more then perhaps she did herself. Jealous that she had been searching for longer than anyone in her family for one to love and to love her, and had not yet found a single likely possibility.

Okay, so maybe that wasn't entirely true.

She had found one. The most wonderful, charming, brilliant, selfless, gorgeous, amazing guy that could have ever walked Earth, but that was a moot point; as he had so un-clichéd-ly put it two years ago, he loved her, but "loved her as a sister". Besides, he was already taken. And she didn't have a chance of competing with his wife, she knew that. They were closer than two molecules fused together.

How tightly did molecules join? Was that close enough? Or was it atoms that did that? She shook her head, letting the subject go. She had never paid much attention in biology. It was a waste of time, in her opinion, especially what with all the new discoveries being made every day. Who wanted to cram all the elements into their memory (though she could probably do so in three-fifths of a second)?

She was getting off topic. She did that a lot when she was thinking, she realized. But then again, no other subject had been as pressing as to bring her attention back.

Jealousy. What could she do about it? Go around, day after day, wearing her plastic smile outside but burning with envy inside? No, she was already doing that. Besides, what good would that do? She would never get anywhere . . .

There was another option she could try. It seemed like a good one to her. After all, how hard could it be to keep hoping?

She had never been optimistic. She tried, she really did. But trying to gain optimism was like trying to remember a strange dream to her; always out of reach, but just so.

She would still try. For her sisters. For her other, extended family. For herself. After all, no one wanted a sad, moping girl around the house.

"Tanya!"

Her head jerked up at her sister's quiet, sweet voice calling her name.

"Oh, Tanya, there you are!" her sister sang, racing to where she sat in the Alaskan snow. Joy had transformed her serious, kind sister into a ball of energy.

"Hey Katie," she answered quietly. "Did you need something?"

"No," was the cheerful reply. "But don't you want to come home? Carmen and I are preparing for our bachelorette party!"

She smiled at her sister's cheerfulness. "Alright. I'll be right there."

She stood up in one graceful movement and hurried to catch up with her sister, who was already dashing across the snow-covered field.

Yes, she would definitely go for the optimism. No doubt she _would_ find someone one day, someone to love with her entire being. And when that day finally came, she would be welcoming it with a kiss and open arms.

Literally.

**

* * *

**

Surprise! Tell the truth, did you guess it was Tanya?

**There's just so many stories about how horrible Tanya is just because she loves Edward too. She's really not a mean character! I mean, Lauren is an idiot, but Tanya . . . **

**Hopefully, I showed some of what Tanya might have been thinking after the end of the book.**

**I'll update my other story! Promise!**

**-Scribbles**


	2. No Room for Mistakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Ya, I know, big surprise.**

**A/N: I know, I know, I know, I know. I was supposed to update my other story. I don't have any other excuse, except for school . . . but term's almost over, so the homework load is not quite as much . . . I'm half done with the next chapter now! Expect an update before next week! This time, I SWEAR! Because if I don't, my other Twilight-obsessed friend will probably not talk to me for a month . . . (C., you know who you are!)  
You know how sometimes, words just come and come to your mind, and you feel like if you don't write it down, you'll explode from all the ideas cramming inside your head? Well, this was something of the sort . . . I might actually continue this one into a story . . . **

* * *

He turned to face her, half a smile on his lips, and she felt her heart miss a beat. By now, she knew his features better than her own, and the strangely blank, nervous look in his deep green eyes was not normal. _This is not good, this is not good . . ._

Trying to shake off that feeling of cold fear, she quickly asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

Wrong question.

The smile that was even then barely noticeable slid off his features, as quickly as silk slides over glass, and her heart skipped again. _Not good . . ._

"Right," he murmured, his voice the sweet carol of a thousand melodies. "About that."

His breathtakingly beautiful emerald eyes left hers as his gaze fell to the ground. His broad shoulders tensed, his chest heaving as he sucked in a deep breath.

After what felt like a century, but in reality was probably only a few seconds, he moved his unwavering gaze back to her face.

"Crap," he muttered, seeing her wide eyes, huge with fear. "Well, just don't take this the wrong way, 'kay?"

She nodded, even though her cheeks were paler than snow and her hands were colder than ice. He took another deep breath.

"I – I don't know how to say this," he began hesitatingly. "I mean, I'll always love you as a friend . . . but the thing is . . . I – well, I don't know. I guess what I'm trying to say is . . . I don't love you the way a boy should love a girl."

Each word stabbed her heart like a dagger. She saw his lips move, his mouth shaping the words, but her brain couldn't seem to grasp the meaning of the sounds flowing from his throat.

"You're – you're breaking up with me?" Her voice was a barely audible whisper, but he hear her.

"I guess you could put it that way," he agreed. His face was the mask of calmness, but his eyes were uncomfortable and apologetic.

After that, everything became a blur in her memory. She had told him something along the lines of "It's okay", and he had driven her back home. They had exchanged a carefully polite goodbye at the door.

But it was only after she had closed the door, after she had watched him climb gracefully into his car through the peephole, after he had driven away and disappeared around the corner did the enormity of it sink in.

_He didn't want her._

**This one is really short . . . but it was bothering me . . .**

**I will update For All Eternity. Next week by the latest!**

**Adieu for now! (I know, that doesn't make any sense)  
-Scribbles**


End file.
